1. Field
Example embodiments of the invention relate to a semiconductor, for example, to a package substrate capable of increasing an effective mounting area and a semiconductor package having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of semiconductor packages have been developed for various application fields. The semiconductor package generally has a rectangular shape with a uniform thickness. In the conventional art, the width, length, and thickness of the semiconductor package are determined as form factors and then a package design is formed therein. In recent years, with a tendency towards miniaturization of a semiconductor chip, semiconductor packages used in semiconductor chips have become thin and simple.